


Рождественский подарок

by Gierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Léon | The Professional (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: В жизни бывшего Пожирателя мало светлых моментов.





	Рождественский подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по арту художницы L0 - http://hp2017.1gb.ru/illustr/1501179577_0_.jpg

— Рейвенкло! — разоряется Распределяющая Шляпа. Большой Зал наполняют гром аплодисментов и хохот. Девочка Лавгудов, опустив голову, бредет к нужному столу. Растрепанные волосы, должно быть, не расчесывали с тех пор, как она родилась. Замызганная одежда висит мешком.  
— Рейвенкло! Рейвенкло! — кричат студенты и подбадривают ее свистами и улюлюканьем. Больше всех старается Слизерин. На секунду ему становится тошно от своих подопечных. Девчонка напоминает ему себя, первый раз вошедшего под своды Большого Зала. Он оглядывается, отмечает, что никто не заметил этой секундной слабости, и возвращается к безвкусной еде.  
Ночью пришлось заглянуть к старому дому Лестрейнджей. Информатор дал наводку, что там могут скрываться сочувствующие. Кому хватит ума «сочувствовать» в такое время? Но Дамблдор, получив отчет, отправил его на разведку. Пришлось столкнуться со старыми проклятьями защиты в лучших традициях военной эпохи. Осколком кованого забора ранило ногу, непонятная тварь больно ужалила спину. До самого утра он занимался восстановлением, украл у мадам Помфри несколько флаконов. На следующей неделе нужно будет вернуть под благовидным предлогом.  
— Северус! — профессор Флитвик кричит ему через две головы.  
— Да, профессор?  
— Северус, приструните своих головорезов!  
Флитвику можно простить эти вольности, в плохом настроении он может сказать слова куда более грубые. Издержки профессии, должно быть. Кто знает, каково это — много лет подряд учить ничего не подозревавших о магии волшебников махать волшебной палочкой.  
За столом Слизерина продолжают кричать: «Лавгуд! Лавгуд! Лавгуд!». Он перехватывает взгляд Флинта и качает головой. Если бы можно было сравнить грубое высказывание профессора Флитвика и этот кивок, наверняка совет попечителей предпочел бы уволить Северуса, но «головорезы» понимают только такое обращение. Еще одно поразительно недальновидное назначение Дамблдора. Или жестокая насмешка, во что лучше не верить, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
— Лавгуд! — кричит в последний раз первокурсник-слизеринец и получает от Флинта свою первую затрещину. Возможно, в этот самый момент он начинает жалеть, что попал на факультет Салазара. Северус тоже начал жалеть в первый день, хотя причина была совершенно другой.  
Девочка Лавгудов сидит на месте, глядя в полную еды тарелку, и не двигается. Вид у нее такой, будто Флинт отвесил затрещину не слизеринцу, а ей. Она замечает, что за ней следят, бросает вороватый взгляд в сторону стола преподавателей, но тут же отводит его, хватает печенье отработанным движением умелого вора и прячет в карман.  
* * *  
На первом уроке девчонка — ее назвали Луной, как будто ей предстояло недостаточно испытаний — заплетаясь и путаясь, рассказывает, для чего нужна шкура бумсланга. Говорит она тихо, смотрит в пол, но легко заметить по лицу и словам, которые с огромным трудом выпрыгивают из нее, что знает она куда больше. Соседи-рейвенкловцы одобрительно шепчут ей, чтобы она продолжала, но связный рассказ об оборотном зелье сменяется безумной теорией мозгошмыгов.  
— Пять баллов Рейвенкло, — говорит он, меняя опасную тему. Не хватало еще, чтобы слизеринцы устроили девочке дружественную встречу возле разводных лестниц. Она умна и, возможно, из нее получится толковый зельевар.  
— Профессор Снейп, — после урока она подходит к нему и обращается, не поднимая взгляда.  
— У тебя вопрос, Лавгуд?  
— Можно мне одолжить учебник для первого курса? — тощие пальцы хватают затасканную пачку свитков, на которых легко заметить переписанные от руки выдержки из Бораго.  
Он велит ей ждать и уходит к шкафу со старыми учебниками. Рука замирает возле того, что когда-то одалживал он сам, но потом скользит дальше.  
— Бери и обращайся бережно.  
— Спасибо, профессор Снейп, — пальцы сжимают книжку, девчонка ловко выбегает из кабинета, но он успевает заметить синеву ногтей. Никто не позаботился купить ребенку теплой одежды. Если бы Лавгуд была мальчишкой, если бы ее волосы были хоть немного темней, он решил бы, что увидел себя из прошлого.  
* * *  
Очередной рейд в поисках «сочувствующих» заканчивается ничем. Дамблдор уверен, что Пожиратели что-то замышляют , но поскольку Министерство — его злейший враг номер два, продолжаются бессмысленные рейды. Уверенности в том, что задания выполняет один волшебник, быть не может, и все-таки у Северуса остается гадкое чувство. Как будто вместо полноценной операции, вместо попытки объяснить происходящее на самом высоком уровне, Дамблдор находит удовольствие отправлять его в самые отвратительные места.  
Старая стая оборотней поджидала его, как будто им заранее сообщили, когда и откуда он прибудет. Они огрызались, издевались над ним и пытались ранить. Еще одно воспоминание о детстве — в последнее время их стало слишком много. Оборотни ничего не знали. Вернее, они чувствовали, что грядет нечто значительное, но за этим «чувством» не стояло ничего, кроме их нюха, а опираться на него не стал бы никто. Никто, за исключением Дамблдора, разумеется. Вместо того, чтобы принять решение обратиться за помощью к Министру, директор принял совершенно другое — усилить поиски.  
Вонь, которая стояла в хижинах оборотней, до сих пор преследует Северуса. Куски мяса, гниющие в куче недалеко от жилья, копошащиеся в бурой плоти черви. Измазанные сажей, землей, запекшейся кровью лица оборотней. Их белоснежные зубы и почти безумный голодный взгляд.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп, — голос девчонки возвращает его к реальности.  
Мисс Лавгуд сидит на холодном камне разводной лестницы. Босые ноги болтаются над бездной бесконечных переходов. Она беззаботно держится одной рукой за кованую оградку и смотрит на него.  
— Здравствуйте, мисс Лавгуд. У вас нет занятий?  
— Сегодня воскресенье, профессор Снейп, — девчонка улыбается, показывая неровный ряд счастливых зубов.  
— Разве вам не нужно написать три свитка для занятия в понедельник?  
— Я уже закончила их, — неожиданно она достает из кармана мантии три помятых свитка. — Хотите взглянуть?  
— Думаю, лучше дождаться занятия, — отвечает он. — Хорошего воскресенья, мисс Лавгуд.  
— Профессор Снейп?  
Он оборачивается к ней. Лестница начинает движение. Вдвоем они перемещаются к новому коридору.  
— Да, мисс Лавгуд?  
— Жизнь всегда такая паршивая или только в детстве?  
Лестница, передвигающаяся над бездной, дает ему время взвесить ответ на вопрос. Он вспоминает рейды по приказу Дамблдора, старые клятвы, обиды, потери. Отворачивается и отвечает:  
— Всегда.  
* * *  
За завтраком Флитвик тяжело вздыхает и обращается к Северусу:  
— Слышали про Лавгудов?  
Северус отрицательно качает головой.  
— Министерство устроило проверку. Говорят, с подачи Долорес Амбридж. Слышали о ней?  
Северус второй раз качает головой. Флитвик редко сплетничает, но завтраки превращают его в писаку из «Пророка».  
— Амбициозная волшебница. Конечно, проверку проводила не она. Какие-то верзилы из Сектора борьбы с неправомерным. Ну, понимаете? Они с ней старые друзья, и вот она говорит им, что с Лавгудами дело нечисто. Да все знают, что нечисто. Мозгошмыги эти чего только стоят.  
— Мозгошмыги? — Северус слышит о них впервые.  
— О, глупости. Пустые суеверия. В этой семье любят неожиданные теории. К примеру, они убеждены, что Дамблдор собирается убить Гарри Поттера. Представляете? И ладно бы они просто держали это при себе, кому какое дело, но ведь они пускают это в печать. Разумеется, вы читали «Придиру»?  
— Видел мельком.  
Студенты Слизерина начали подсовывать вырезки из «Придиры» Луне на уроках зельеварения.  
— Вот Амбридж и заинтересовалась. Хотя большая часть написанного там — чепуха, есть вещи очень серьезные. Например, они там утверждали, что провели исследование природы дементоров. Ни много ни мало — дементоров! Не знаю, кто мог в это поверить, но Амбридж явно провела большую работу, потому что Лавгудов поймали на горяченьком. Сейчас им припишут статью о нарушении запрета о выведении новых видов магических существ, а потом...  
— Постойте, новый вид магических существ?  
— Мозгошмыги! Оказалось, они действительно существуют. Теперь. Крошечные создания, по размеру похожие на комаров или мух, заползают в ухо, проникают в мозг и начинают пожирать его. Процесс медленный, жертва может ничего не подозревать годами. Представляете? Какая-то тварь будет есть ваши мозги, а вы ничего об этом не узнаете, пока не будет слишком поздно. Вроде бы их обучили пожирать сначала те участки, которые не влияют на... на повседневное поведение жертвы. Неудивительно, что эти Лавгуды — сумасшедшие. Кто знает, над кем они ставили опыты, чтобы получить такой эффект. Министерство нашло достаточно доказательств, первые эксперименты, записи. Все, что нужно, чтобы...  
— Семья Лавгудов? Они ведь все хаффлпаффцы.  
— В голове не укладывается, верно? Я бы не придавал этому большого значения, но все написано в сегодняшнем выпуске «Пророка». И вы ведь знаете, моя первокурсница, Луна — она из их семьи. Не знаю, как быть.  
— К чему вы клоните?  
— Все очень просто, — Флитвик превращается из безобидного карлика в опасного волшебника, — поговорите с ней. Объясните ей, что ее семья занималась отвратительными вещами.  
— С какой стати мне это делать?  
— Вы — единственный, кому удается до нее достучаться. Девочки говорят, в ее комнате настоящая лаборатория. Объясните ей, что Министерство не хотело причинить ей вреда.  
— И что с ней будет? Если вся семья...  
— О, не волнуйтесь об этом. Хогвартс часто сталкивается с необходимостью обучения сирот.  
— Даже не начинал.  
— Что?  
— Даже не начинал волноваться.  
* * *  
В Косом Переулке легко найти нужные ингредиенты для зелий, старые книги, даже неплохую метлу, но с чем возникают проблемы — с теплой одеждой. В лавке продавщица задает Северусу много вопросов, на которые он не может ответить: рост, размеры, подходящий фасон и цвет.  
— Могу я купить свитер?  
— Конечно! Конечно, мистер Снейп, конечно! Какой свитер вас интересует? Вы предпочитаете стиль заботливой бабушки или...  
— Я предпочитаю свитер, — отвечает Северус, отбрасывая все приличия, — теплый свитер для маленькой девочки.  
Сворачивая в Лютный со свертком в руках, Северус позволяет себе вспомнить прошлое. Время, когда они заходили в Лютный, чтобы пополнить запасы товаров, встретить старых знакомых, поговорить. В его сторону бросают подозрительные взгляды — здесь ему не рады больше. Но все же он заходит в «Белую виверну», бросает пару кнатов плешивому бармену и глотает огневиски. Много лет назад за столами было людно, теперь — пустота. Сюда ходили, чтобы развлечься, здесь не использовали зелья, палочки, даже кулаки были не в ходу.  
К нему подсаживается престарелая ведьма с вызывающей прической и нарядом.  
— Хочешь развлечься, красавчик?  
Северус проглатывает ехидный ответ вместе с остатками виски и кивком заставляет ведьму вернуться на рабочее место.  
— Как Хогвартс? — спрашивает бармен.  
Северус перебирает ответы: для начальства, для Министерства, для Пожирателей, для знакомых, которых нужно держать поближе к себе. Ответов так много, что выбрать подходящий почти невозможно, и виски выбирает за него:  
— Ужасно.  
— Еще бы, — ухмыляется бармен, — при этом старом мошеннике. Сочувствую, профессор, но и у нас — скука.  
Северус окидывает помещение одним немного захмелевшим взглядом. Сквозь пыль и грязь хорошо видно то, что было скрыто от него при первом осмотре — скуку. Редкие посетители словно ждут чего-то. И бармен, и престарелая ведьма, и даже та, что с метлой в руках растаскивает грязь по полу. Они ждут. Дамблдор прав — что-то должно произойти. Слишком долго те, кого не устраивала политика Министерства, прятались в тени.  
* * *  
Перед каникулами директору приходит в голову замечательная идея: нужно отправиться к Пожирателям, которые выразили готовность сотрудничать с Министерством, и лично расспросить их. Несколько недель Северус готовит Веритасерум. Кропотливая работа сопровождается бессмысленными проверочными. Северус монотонно ставит студентам «Удовлетворительно», но на работе мисс Лавгуд роняет чернильную кляксу. Эссе по теме ядов слабого действия выполнено с большой фантазией: «Для дополнительного эффекта в упомянутое зелье следует добавить настой бадьяна, разбавленный в пропорции два к трем слабым раствором толченых слизней. При таком сочетании продолжительность судорог увеличивается в среднем вдвое, при этом поражение жизненно важных функций организма остается на прежнем уровне, что позволяет использовать зелье в качестве мотивирующего стимула для...». Северус аккуратно складывает эссе мисс Лавгуд и убирает его в рабочий шкаф, запечатав дополнительными чарами. Вряд ли профессору Флитвику захочется разбираться с его записями, но лучше подстраховаться.  
— Мисс Лавгуд?  
— Профессор Снейп, — девочка широко улыбается ему. На ней теплый вязанный свитер. В этом свитере могло бы поместиться две мисс Лавгуд — он точно не угадал размер. Но поражает в ее облике не это, многим волшебникам-первокурсникам родители покупают одежду на вырост. Поражает, что вместе с теплым свитером она надела летние шорты и совершенно забыла про обувь.  
— Вам жарко? — спрашивает Северус вместо того, чтобы задать по-настоящему важный вопрос.  
— Ах, вы об этом, — она осматривает себя со всех сторон. — К сожалению, мою одежду похитили нарглы.  
— Нарглы?  
— Безмозглые существа, склонные к немотивированной агрессии, — улыбаясь, отвечает девочка.  
Северус старательно прячет улыбку.  
— Вы куда-то собрались, профессор? — она кивает на сумку в его руках.  
— Мне нужно отправиться в путешествие. Дела Школы.  
— Вот как! Что ж, желаю вам удачи. Надеюсь, вам не придется иметь дело с нарглами.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — не улыбнуться девчонке все сложнее. Придумала же, нарглы.  
— Вы что-то хотели спросить у меня, профессор?  
Он вспоминает ее эссе. Должно быть, когда она выполняла задание, очередные «нарглы» украли у нее книги или одежду. Возможно, ей прислали письмо из Министерства с выражением сочувствия. Или, что куда более вероятно, совместные занятия с другими факультетами сделали из нее посмешище. «Пророк» не собирается отступать от Лавгудов, публикуя подробности жизни семьи с завидным постоянством. Если верить их выдумкам, Луна жила в жестокой секте.  
— Нет, — отвечает он. — Нет, я просто хотел пожелать тебе хороших каникул.  
— Спасибо. Мне очень понравился ваш подарок.  
Он не находит слов, чтобы сказать ей, что ничего не дарил. Тогда придется говорить очень долго, а на это нет времени и, самое главное, сил.  
* * *  
Уже на подступах к Школе ему приходит в голову нелепая, исполненная пафоса фраза: «Пожиратель — всегда Пожиратель». Том отыскал волшебников, достаточно амбициозных, чтобы переступить через закон, и показал им цель, ради которой делать это было легко и приятно.  
Кэрроу развлекаются подальше от Лондона — забрались в самую глушь. Они долго пели о том, как отвратительна была жизнь под Империусом, но когда Северус спустился в подвал, там оказалось достаточно свидетельств безобидных хобби бывших Пожирателей. Вот кто не ограничивал свою фантазию школьными эссе. Инструменты для пыток, старые артефакты, новые составы зелий с подписанными номерами. Северус нашел огромный гроссбух, где возле номеров подробнейшим образом были записаны результаты экспериментов. Номера составляли весь гроссбух. Никому не пришло в голову записывать имена подопытных. Попади эта книжка в руки министерских служащих, она стала бы бесполезным фолиантом. Просто история, которую сочинили брат и сестра, подвергшиеся в молодом возрасте заклятью Империус. С той же целью, для самозащиты, разумеется, создавались и зелья. Ничего запрещенного, все в строгом соответствии с предписаниями.  
Листая страницы, Северус видел скорчившихся от боли, захлебывающихся собственной кровью магглов. За каждой цифрой был человек. Вероятно, у него стерли память. Возможно, из-за последствий эксперимента он находится в больнице и его считают сумасшедшим. Закрывая гроссбух, Северус поймал себя на мрачной мысли: «Изящно». Продолжать чудовищные эксперименты под носом у Министерства, прикрываясь статусом жертв, не оставляя улик и следов, несмотря на великое множество зацепок. Вполне возможно, у них припрятаны волшебные палочки пропавших без вести волшебников. На случай проверок Министерства. Вполне возможно, у них готов план исчезновения, и они позволили Северусу зайти так далеко, чтобы покрасоваться: «Посмотри, с чем остались мы — и во что превратился ты».  
Задание Дамблдора оказалось россыпью Рождественских подарков, и Кэрроу в красивой упаковке, охотно прихлебывающие Веритасерум, были самым небольшим из них.  
Куда больше была коробка с семейством Гойлов. Отослав сына и супругу, мистер Гойл с удовольствием принял предложение Северуса о чашке чая. Наглость Пожирателей в этом отношении была поразительной. Обманув Министерство один раз, они были уверены, что никому не придет в голову привлечь их к ответственности повторно. Слушая подробную исповедь Гойла, Северус представлял себе, чего лишил себя сам. У Гойла была семья, дом, работа, уважение в определенных кругах и страх, расползающийся от его репутации по домам тех, кто не испытывал к нему уважения.  
— В Лютном переулке сейчас можно найти все, что пожелаешь, — улыбаясь, говорил Гойл, — книги, безделушки — все, что угодно. Министерским крысам плевать, они грызутся за теплые места. Война позади, Северус, и я этому рад. Мой сын живет в мирное время. Моя жена давно перестала ожидать облав. Я — счастлив, а когда мне становится скучно, просто иду на прогулку. Никто не следит за этим, Северус. Магглов очень легко впечатлить парой фокусов, а под Империусом они превращаются в хорошеньких кукол. Рыженьких, кстати, немало.  
После разговора с Гойлом Северусу хотелось помыться. Он словно попал ненадолго назад, во времена, когда Тома боялись все здравомыслящие волшебники. Во времена, когда у них в руках была реальная власть и возможность менять мир по своему усмотрению. От воспоминаний тянуло нездоровой сентиментальностью, как будто Северус вспоминал что-то хорошее.  
Особенно впечатляющим оказался рассказ, которому Гойл не придал большого значения. Обронил вскользь, как кричала девчонка, на секунду очнувшись от волшебства. Ему показалось забавным оставить ее в сознании. Использование магии никогда не входило в список талантов этой семьи. Гойл воспользовался простой веревкой, связал бедняжку, а потом превратил ее лицо в кровавое месиво: разбитые губы, сочащиеся кровью десны, сломанная переносица, синяки под глазами. Недостаток магических талантов Гойл компенсировал работой руками. Северус не мог остановить бесконечный поток воспоминаний: кровь, крики, до предела раскрытые от ужаса и боли глаза. Гойлу все это казалось смешным. В конце он как бы между прочим заметил, что вспорол девчонке брюхо. Северус позволил себе неодобрительный взгляд.  
— Она визжала, как свинья, клянусь тебе! — он сам хрюкал от смеха. — Кожа нежная-нежная, и так легко шла под ножом. Раз, и готово! Столько крови, никакое волшебство такого не вытворит. Она прямо захлебывалась собственной кровью, пока я держал в руке ее печенку. Или селезенку, кто его знает.  
Северус ушел от Гойлов, удерживая себя от желания продемонстрировать главе семейства заклинание, которое позволяет выпустить из жертвы всю кровь в считанные секунды. Мысль была опасной и жалкой одновременно — он поспешил отогнать ее прочь.  
Яксли и Каркаров не сказали ничего, достойного подозрений Дамблдора. Они тоже проявили словоохотливость, пожелали Северусу соответствующей его статусу жизни, показали дома, похожие на охотничьи домики. Трофеи прошлого, уют мирного времени, фотографии с министерскими служащими, а рядом — с членами закрытого клуба.  
Северус брел по дороге из Хогсмида и размышлял о прошлом. Разве можно было отказаться от этого чувства власти ради других, куда менее привлекательных? Что может заставить Пожирателя стать бывшим? Закон? Нет, это слишком смешно. Любовь? Возможно, именно она превращает волшебников в злодеев. Долг? Северус не знал ни одного волшебника, способного объяснить, что такое долг, не прибегая к долгим философским лекциям. Нет, они остались теми, кем всегда были: убийцами, садистами, жадными до власти, скучающими от безделья. Дамблдор прав в том, что подозревает их, но ошибается в другом — никто из этой шайки не станет помогать Тому вернуться. Зачем? Чтобы стоять на коленях перед ним? В конце концов, все они давно вышли из возраста, когда эти рыцарские штучки могли вызывать что-то, кроме отвращения.  
— Профессор Дамблдор сказал мне, что вы вернетесь сегодня, — голос девчонки опять возвращает его в реальность.  
Рассвет, они двое стоят перед замком, и утреннее солнце делает волосы мисс Лавгуд похожими на золото. Волосы на сей раз тщательно расчесаны, а на лице — довольная улыбка. Вот только костюм ее ничуть не изменился. Должно быть, «нарглы» не позаботились вернуть вещи к Рождеству.  
— Ты замерзнешь.  
— Это ненадолго, — беззаботно отвечает мисс Лавгуд, — я просто пришла вас встретить. И еще у меня для вас подарок.  
За спиной она прячет горшок с нелепым растением. Северус не видел таких в справочнике гербологии.  
— Это фикус, — объясняет мисс Лавгуд, Луна, — магглы выращивают их на подоконниках. За ним нужно ухаживать и все такое. Это вам, — она протягивает ему горшок.  
— Зачем он мне?  
— Вам нравится заботиться о бесполезных вещах, — улыбается Луна, смешно наклонив голову.  
Северус кладет сумку на снег. Возможно, есть вещи, способные сделать Пожирателя бывшим. Он берет в руки горшок и запоздало понимает, что в его кабинете совершенно нет окон.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
